


Another Drink Please

by SayFoxie



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayFoxie/pseuds/SayFoxie
Summary: Young European girl Mikey came to U.S. to live her American dream and to work on it she started to work as waitress in LA. Little did she know that one day she'll have customer that will change her life.





	Another Drink Please

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic here so I hope you'll like it!  
> There will be lots of smut... And some story too... I guess  
> So enjoy!

It was another work day in local restaurant in LA. Customers came and left, my favorite habitues came in the evening, we had few shots, talked about casual things and had another shots. I know I should not be drinking in work but hey, I grew up in the centre of Europe where is it polite gesture to accept a drink from customer and I surely can take more than these amies. They never got me drunk anyway.  
“Hey sweetie, can we have another round?” shouted guy from the table closest to bar and his pals started to agree with that idea. “I think you’ve had enough Garry, nevermind the fact that I announced last orders half an hour ago” I answered with the sweetest voice possible. “Come on guys. Let’s get going, tomorrow is another day.” They flashed me dissapointed look but finished their drinks and started to go home. I was closing tonight so when everyone got out I was left alone in there. I played my favorite music and started to clean up the mess. This was my favorite time of the day, the place was peaceful and with only my music playing I could finally rest while doing closing routine. Don’t get me wrong I love my job, but when you spend 12 hours on your feet they’ll starts to hurt sooner or later. Especially when you have to wear high heels. 

My favorite song came to play and I started singing while going around the place, cleaning tables. I froze in shock when I heard steps of someone approaching me. Fuck, did I forget to lock the door? By the way that person walked it was clearly a guy. More accuretly drunk guy. I tried to stay calm and speak in the most polite tone. “I am sorry mister, but we are closed for tonight.” “Oh my bad… Sorry doll. I-I should- get- going.” I turned around and finally saw who this intruder happens to be. Tall guy, brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The guy standing before me was fucking Sebastian Stan… And he looked like hell… “Jesus Christ… I mean… I am sorry but… What happened to you?” “Oh this? It’s nothing, just- just prostethics” He managed to blurp out. “You know we are shooting new movie few blocks away from here. It was really hard day. I needed a drink I guess” He looked at me with sheepish look.

Oh well, guess I am not going home that soon after all. “Guess this isn’t your first stop... Wait a minute please.” I took my keys and locked the entrance so nobody interupted. The last thing I wanted were drunk guys and paparazzis that saw coming here after closing time. I came back. he was already sitting on a bar stool. I poured two glasses of whiskey and passed him one. “Here. On the house.” He thankfully took the drink and gulped the whole content of the glass at once. “Thank you. You know… If you want to go home- I - will get going. So-rry for interrupting.” He was already getting up from the chair. “Oh there’s no need. I can manage one more drink. If a little chat and drink can help you, it’s the least I can do.” He gave me a little smirk. “Aren’t you affraid to let some drunkie alone with you doll? I could be - dangerous.” It made me laugh.. No really. “Oh please. With due respect mr. Stan, I can handle myself around big guys. And you are also famous as hell, you don’t want to ruin your reputation now do you?” Was I really flirting with him? That whiskey was probably pumping me to be more confident. He gave me a devilish grin. “Well let’s not put the fortune in chance. As I see you know who I am, but I didn’t catch your name.” “Mikey… And trust me, I can really protect myself.”

I poured us another glasses and tossed the liquid in my mouth as fast as possible. “You are quite amusing. Most of the women get lost under my charm but you don’t” Oh only if you knew hun. “Flirting boys are on daily program when you work at place like this. Grown lady should be trained not to fall for pretty eyes and sweet words. So mr. Stan…” “Please… Sebastian.” He mumbled visibly amazed by my answer “Sebastian… Wanna talk about that hard day of yours?” His face stiffened… “Well let’s just say I had a terrible argument with my good friend. Guess someone can’t understand what stay out of my buisness means.” “Sorry I didn’t mean to…” He gave me sad smile. “It’s ok, arguments happen. It will be ok.” I refilled and came to sit next to him. “Well i may know how you feel… Had terrible argument with my housemate this morning so cheers for that.” 

I don’t know how many hours and drinks passed but I was officially drunk for the first time in U.S. and get little more flirty than usual.  
After some time he realized how long we’ve been here. “You know what doll? It’s late, let me walk you home.” Well there goes my moment. “Oh ok, you’re right. I had to go to the bus that’s…. Oh fucking hell… Guess I have to decline your kind offer Buck, My last bus left like twenty minutes ago and I have 5 miles long way to get home.” He raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Did you just call me Buck?” Yeah. I have to be pretty drunk. “Well you walk in here looking like you just fought with the whole world. It just came out without double thinking. Also I am pretty drunk.” His face grew with wide grin. “Then let me tell you that old pal Bucky wouldn’t let young tipsy lady go home by herself.” I realized that he’s not struggling woth words anymore. “Hey are you getting sober? That wouldn’t be fair.” He smiled even more. “Oh no doll, I just think about what I am saying. I am wasted AF. Come on, let’s go.” I nodded, washed the glasses and killed of the lights while going to the door. “You’re right, let’s go, follow me.” He offered me his arm and I thankfully took it. Walking those heels in this state of mind was hard. 

I locked the back door behind us and headed home, still hanging on his arm. We were walking in absolute silence and after block he stopped. “Hey it’s my appartment right here. Are you sure you want to walk 5 miles in those shoes?” I gave him really confused look “Letting stranger girl into your nest mr. Stan? I could be dangerous.” I asked jokingly. “I don’t expect nothin that I wouldn’t like from you, doll.” I tried to search for the joke in his face but he had only intense flirtatious look. “Dangerous ground here. Don’t let the alcohol cloud your desicions, sir.” I suddenly felt his fingers gently holding the tip of my chin “Don’t be afraid, I won’t do anything dangerous. I liked your company, would be nice to have it in the future sometimes so I better not scare you off.” I shivered under his touch but shielded myself from reckless reaction. “I am not easy to scare.” He smiled and pulled keys out of his pocket. “Let’s get inside, you must be freezing.” 

When we got in I was greeted by cozy looking living room full of books and big sofa and coffee table by the window. “Well. Here we are. I’ll get you some clothes for change. Want some water?” I nod “Will come in handy, thank you. Don’t want to have hangover in the morning.” He went off to the bed room and came back with shorts and gigantic grey T-shirt. “Here the bathroom is on your left, I’ll get you the water.” “Thanks.” With that I left to the shown bathroom. I undressed from my clothes, got quock shower and get into my provisory pyjamas. His shirt looked like a dress on me. And due to the alcohol I started to get little dizzy from his scent on the shirt.

I returned back to the living room. The water was standing on a table but he was nowhere to find. I took large sip and then I heard some noises coming from the bedroom. Still dizzy I leaned against the doorframe and watched him standing there only in towel. His face was clean now, and his hair were wet. Did I miss something or was there another shower? It was really show for gods. “It’s not very polite to stare doll.” “Not staring, admiring.” Soft chuckle escaped his lips on that answer. “But that’s not very fair. I missed my turn.” He turned and came closer to me, almost closing the distance between us. “Always a gentleman huh?” I joked. He smiled and almost blindly wrapped his arms around my waist. “Always.” I could se stars in that moment. If I didn’t have any dignity in me, my knees would just fail and I would be falling to the ground. Dammit Keep it cool Mikey! He looked me deep in the eyes and leaned in, placing soft kiss on my lips, asking for permission. “So this is actually happening huh?” I smiled and rested my hands on his chest. “Only if you want to. I don’t want you to feel forced to it… Or you know… Easy…” I kissed him little bit more passionately. “Of course if this wasn’t your plan from the start, sweetheart.” He joked when we parted. “Of course it was.” I said with the most nonchalant voice. “The infamous suave Sebastian Stan. Who can resist to take a bite?” He pulled me up and placed me on the bed.  
“Oh honey, you can have the whole meal.”


End file.
